Pinkie Apple Pie/Gallery
Prologue Golden Oak Library external shot S4E09.png|We see the library's exterior so often that it seems like a norm now. Twilight Sparkle reading S4E09.png|The usual Twilight Sparkle thing to do. Twilight in front of bookshelf S4E09.png|Just pulling out yet another inconspicuous book from its shelf and... Pinkie Pie "whatcha doin" S4E09.png|"Watcha doin?" Twilight Sparkle surprised scream S4E09.png|"AAAAAHHH!!!" Pinkie Pie screaming S4E09.png|"AAAAHHH!!!..." Twilight annoyed at Pinkie S4E09.png|"...yourself." Pinkie Pie "that doesn't answer my question" S4E09.png|"But that doesn't answer my question..." Pinkie Pie "Silly" S4E09.png|"silly." Twilight Sparkle about to pick up book S4E09.png|What question? Twilight Sparkle levitating book S4E09.png|Alicorn Twilight levitating a book. Pinkie Pie getting off the bookshelf S4E09.png|Pinkie Pie getting out of the bookshelf. Pinkie Pie looking confused S4E09.png|Gene-what now? Pinkie Pie "I don't know what that is" S4E09.png|I don't know what that is! Spike explains genealogy S4E09.png|Genealogy is... Pinkie Pie "fascinating!" S4E09.png|...fascinating! Pinkie Pie grabs a scroll S4E09.png|*Nom* Twilight and Spike worried S4E09.png Stack of scrolls stays standing S4E09.png|Pinkie Pie, the ultimate Jenga master. Twilight and Spike confused S4E09.png|Um, so yeah, that just happened. Pinkie Pie perusing genealogy scroll S4E09.png Pinkie Pie reading scroll closely S4E09.png Twilight and Spike watching Pinkie S4E09.png Twilight and Spike hear Pinkie outside S4E09.png|Huh? Twilight opens library window S4E09.png|How did she? Pinkie Pie "why didn't you tell me" S4E09.png|Why didn't you tell me... Pinkie Pie "how amazing this is" S4E09.png|...how amazing this is!? Pinkie Pie "better than cotton candy" S4E09.png|It's better than cotton candy! Pinkie Pie "fountain of chocolate" S4E09.png|"Fountain of chocolate." Pinkie Pie goofy smile S4E09.png|Dat face. Pinkie Pie holding up scroll S4E09.png|Amazing! Pinkie Pie "hey cousin!" S4E09.png|"Hey, cousin!" Pinkie Pie at Applejack's doorstep S4E09.png|Let's go bowling! Pinkie Pie hugging Applejack S4E09.png|"What the heck has Pinkie been up to this time?" Talking to the Apples Sweet Apple Acres external shot S4E09.png|Good ol' Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie Pie talking with Apple family S4E09.png|And so I realized that there's a special connection between the Pie family and the Apple clan! Apple Bloom excited S4E09.png|Apple Bloom, excited to know she has another sister! Apple Bloom "I have another sister!" S4E09.png|"Pinkie" Apple Pie, not "Pinky". Pinkie Pie getting technical S4E09.png|Pinkie being technical. Apple Bloom pleased smile S4E09.png|Apple Bloom, with a kind smile. Pinkie Pie excited smile S4E09.png|Still sounds awesome! Applejack "try to tone it down" S4E09.png Applejack "don't want to make them jealous" S4E09.png Apple Bloom jumping on couch S4E09.png|Apple Bloom, jumping on the sofa and looking adorable. Applejack talking with Pinkie Pie S4E09.png|Where did that come from? Applejack calls Bloom the "playful one" S4E09.png|I call Apple Bloom, the playful one. Apple Bloom playing with beach ball S4E09.png Pinkie Pie clapping her hooves S4E09.png Applejack pointing to Big McIntosh S4E09.png Big McIntosh lifting a stove S4E09.png|"Strong one." Big McIntosh pie in the face S4E09.png|Splat! Applejack pointing to Granny Smith S4E09.png|And Granny Smith? Granny Smith in rocking chair S4E09.png|"Ms. Know Everything 'bout Ponyville." Granny Smith looking proud and pleased S4E09.png|"A Ponyville snail can hibernate for up to 48 moons!" Pinkie Pie "who knew" S4E09.png|"Who knew?" Applejack smelling the air S4E09.png|Smellin' that sweet Apple air. Applejack "smell that sweet Apple air" S4E09.png AJ and Pinkie "that was rhetorical" S4E09.png|"That was rhetorical." AJ and Pinkie "you're an Apple now!" S4E09.png|"You're an Apple now!" Apple Bloom trotting outside S4E09.png Applejack feeling flattered S4E09.png Apple Bloom talking about Applejack S4E09.png Apple Bloom complimenting Applejack S4E09.png Applejack blushing S4E09.png Pinkie Pie "already super-happy as a Pie" S4E09.png Pinkie Pie super excited S4E09.png Pinkie Pie together with Apple Bloom S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom "we're family" S4E09.png|"We're family, we're family, you and me are family!" Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom twirling S4E09.png|Whoa! Apple Bloom watching Pinkie twirl S4E09.png|Oh. Pinkie Pie "best family twirl ever!" S4E09.png|"Best family twirl ever!" Applejack, Big Mac, and Granny Smith watching Pinkie S4E09.png|*crash* Applejack looking at scroll S4E09.png Apple family looking at scroll S4E09.png|Did we celebrate prematurely? Pinkie Pie walking alongside scroll S4E09.png|That's a long scroll! Pinkie Pie pointing to end of scroll S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack reading scroll S4E09.png Applejack with scroll on her face S4E09.png|How can she read like that? Applejack unsure S4E09.png Applejack "are you sure it says Pie" S4E09.png|"Are you sure it says 'Pie'?" Pinkie Pie "a little smudged" S4E09.png Pinkie Pie blissful grin S4E09.png Pinkie Pie "I knew in my heart it was true" S4E09.png|I knew in my heart it was true! Big McIntosh and Granny Smith together S4E09.png Pinkie Pie hugging Apples S4E09.png|Aww! That is just the sweetest thing! Applejack reins in her family's excitement S4E09.png Apple Bloom kicking dirt S4E09.png Apple family deep pondering S4E09.png Granny Smith mentions Goldie Delicious S4E09.png Granny Smith has the plan S4E09.png Applejack comes around to the idea S4E09.png Granny Smith big grin S4E09.png Big McIntosh big grin S4E09.png Apple Bloom big grin S4E09.png Pinkie Pie big grin S4E09.png|Smiling along with the Apples. Applejack "are y'all thinkin' what I'm thinkin'" S4E09.png Pinkie Pie nodding S4E09.png|Pinkie nodding. Pinkie Pie and Apple family "road trip!" S4E09.png|"Road trip!" Pinkie Pie excited agreement S4E09.png|Happy family and Pinkie Pie. Packing for the trip Big McIntosh loading up wagon S4E09.png|Looks as if Big Mac is taking everything but the kitchen sink...or is he? Big Mac puts Apple Bloom in the wagon S4E09.png|Well don't pack your sister! Granny Smith in traveling bonnet S4E09.png|"Has anypony seen my travelin' bonnet?" Apple Bloom "isn't that it on your head" S4E09.png|"Isn't that it on your head?" Granny Smith looking up at bonnet S4E09.png Granny Smith annoyed "no!" S4E09.png|"No!" Granny Smith walking past Mac and Bloom S4E09.png Big Mac and Apple Bloom looking at AJ S4E09.png Applejack tells family to gather around S4E09.png Applejack and her family gathered S4E09.png Granny Smith with glaring lower tooth S4E09.png|"I've had something in my teeth this whole time, haven't I?" Applejack "your teeth are fine" S4E09.png|"No, Granny, your teeth are fine." Applejack talking with her family S4E09.png Applejack emphasizes "the best version of it" S4E09.png Granny Smith dismissive raspberry S4E09.png Granny Smith telling AJ not to worry S4E09.png|"Don't you worry, honey!" Apple Bloom best behaved cutie mark S4E09.png|Um, Apple Bloom, I don't think you can get a cutie mark for good behavior. Apple Bloom jumping excited S4E09.png Apple Bloom and Big Mac by the wagon S4E09.png|Anyone else notice that trombone in there? Pinkie Pie cheerful with saddlebags S4E09.png Big McIntosh showered with confetti S4E09.png|She packed...confetti? Applejack asking Big Mac about trip essentials S4E09.png Applejack and siblings by wagon S4E09.png|And you thought you had difficulty in packing light while traveling. Applejack asking if Big Mac's strong enough S4E09.png Big McIntosh getting annoyed S4E09.png Applejack asking about the wagon S4E09.png Big McIntosh rolling his eyes S4E09.png|Okay, now he's getting irritated with his sister! Applejack grinning nervously at Pinkie S4E09.png Applejack "let's get this show on the road!" S4E09.png|"Let's get this show on the road!" Apples to the Core Big McIntosh trotting S4E09.png The Apple family and Pinkie on the wagon S4E09.png|A horn blowing, but no sound. Pans hitting on each other S4E09.png Wheel hits on a rock S4E09.png Big McIntosh's hooves in motion S4E09.png Balloon shaped like an apple S4E09.png Applejack and Granny Smith clapping their hooves S4E09.png Applejack 'We travel the road of generations' S4E09.png Apple core dropped onto the ground S4E09.png Growing apple tree S4E09.png|That tree grew almost as fast as the zap apple trees! Pinkie Pie gets an apple S4E09.png Pinkie Pie eating an apple while Applejack is singing S4E09.png Applejack points her hooves to the land S4E09.png Applejack holding a map S4E09.png Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh and Applejack jumping S4E09.png Applejack, Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom jumping S4E09.png Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh and Applejack dancing S4E09.png Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh and Applejack together S4E09.png Pinkie Pie on a pile of stuff S4E09.png Apple Bloom and Applejack singing S4E09.png Thundercloud raining on the Apple family and Pinkie S4E09.png Apple Bloom and Applejack with umbrellas S4E09.png Applejack points umbrella upwards while Apple Bloom points umbrella downwards S4E09.png Two umbrellas taking the form of an apple core S4E09.png Big McIntosh saying eeyup S4E09.png Apple Bloom singing S4E09.png Apple Bloom singing while Applejack plays the banjo S4E09.png Apple Bloom singing while Big McIntosh is smiling S4E09.png Apple Bloom '...come to join and see' S4E09.png Apple Bloom 'As we sing out across...' S4E09.png Apple Bloom '...the land' S4E09.png Big McIntosh struggling through the wind S4E09.png The Apple family in the wind S4E09.png|That's quite a breeze blowing! Pinkie Pie being flown off S4E09.png|Help! Pinkie Pie being pulled by the lasso S4E09.png|Gotcha! Thunderclouds move away S4E09.png Applejack and Apple Bloom singing with the sun in the sky S4E09.png Apple core between Applejack and Apple Bloom S4E09.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom emerges from the sheet S4E09.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie emerges from the sheet S4E09.png The Apples as pirates S4E09.png Pinkie Pie in bandit clothing S4E09.png Reflections of Pinkie and Granny Smith on the river S4E09.png Granny Smith singing towards Pinkie Pie S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and the Apples together S4E09.png|Uh, Big Mac, who's driving? Pinkie Pie happy S4E09.png|Those eyes stare into my soul Pinkie Pie hugging the Apples S4E09.png Pinkie with a bucket of paint S4E09.png Pinkie Pie throwing pink paint S4E09.png|Pinkie! Those cameras are expensive! Pinkie Pie floating on air S4E09.png Pinkie with an apple in water S4E09.png Pinkie Pie's face close-up S4E09.png|Extreme adorable-ness! Pinkie Pie hugging all of the Apples S4E09.png|Okay, how did Big Mac get in there? Pinkie Pie swimming in the air S4E09.png Pinkie Pie throwing sink S4E09.png|So he did take the kitchen sink! Pinkie Pie singing with pans hitting each other S4E09.png Confetti around the wagon S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and the Apple family singing S4E09.png|Joining the Apples in their chorus. Pinkie Pie and the Apple family together S4E09.png The wind S4E09.png The snow S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and the Apples singing S4E09.png The wagon collapses S4E09.png|Uh-oh! Too much weight! Another way The Apples and Pinkie sees the damage S4E09.png Applejack angry at Big McIntosh S4E09.png|Guess he shouldn't have gotten so irritated with her. Applejack notices Pinkie S4E09.png Applejack 'I mean' S4E09.png Applejack '...we don't blame in this family' S4E09.png Applejack '...all this stuff wasn't gonna be...' S4E09.png Big McIntosh looks at Applejack's face S4E09.png Apple Bloom '...get to Goldie Delicious now' S4E09.png Granny Smith '...how we can go back now either' S4E09.png Pinkie Pie 'I have the best... idea... ever!' S4E09.png Pinkie Pie 'Family river trip!' S4E09.png|"Family river trip!" Applejack 'We haven't got a raft' S4E09.png Applejack '...the only thing that didn't get packed' S4E09.png Big McIntosh looks at Applejack angrily S4E09.png|Oh sorry, did you hear me? Granny Smith walking towards the tree S4E09.png|Poor little squirrel! Granny Smith with sap on her hoof S4E09.png Applejack 'Don't know that it's helpful' S4E09.png|"Don't know that it's helpful." Granny Smith trying to lift the wheel S4E09.png Granny Smith sticks her hoof on a piece of wood S4E09.png Applejack 'Worth a shot!' S4E09.png|Okay, Big Mac, you're off the hook. Pinkie Pie 'Woo-hoo!' S4E09.png|"Whoo-hoo!" Without a paddle Applejack tying up the raft S4E09.png Applejack 'I guess' S4E09.png Pinkie Pie pops out of the stuff S4E09.png|Big Mac, aren't you a little old to be wearing a duck-shaped floaty? Pinkie Pie taking a picture S4E09.png Photo of the Apples S4E09.png|The red eyes were a nice touch. Pinkie Pie 'This one is for the scrapbook!' S4E09.png Pinkie with her scrapbook S4E09.png Photographs of the Apples during the road trip S4E09.png|The adorable scrapbook Pinkie Pie '...when you're family...' S4E09.png|"Applejack, when you're family,..." Pinkie Pie looks at Applejack S4E09.png|"...you make the time!" The Apples and Pinkie on the raft S4E09.png Pinkie Pie 'Say 'soaked'!' S4E09.png River water about to soak the Apples S4E09.png Pinkie Pie about to take a picture S4E09.png|"Say SOAKED!" The Apples being soaked S4E09.png|Hashtag: Soaked Apple Bloom and Granny Smith playing a game while Applejack controls the raft S4E09.png Pinkie Pie '...the parachute will open' S4E09.png Pinkie Pie 'That is deep!' S4E09.png|Whoa! That is deep! Applejack 'Uh-oh' S4E09.png|"Uh-oh!" Applejack 'All right, y'all' S4E09.png Applejack 'Please tell me that the map...' S4E09.png The Apples and Pinkie looking for the map S4E09.png Apple Bloom 'Found it!' S4E09.png|"Found it!" Apple Bloom with a rolled map on her head S4E09.png|"Who's got the map? I got the map!" Apple Bloom holding a rolled map S4E09.png|"M to the A to the yeah, that's right, P." Apple Bloom '...found a map like me' S4E09.png|"Ain't no other pony found a map like me. I'm Applel-" Apple Bloom 'Uh-oh' S4E09.png|"Uh-oh!" Applejack gasp S4E09.png The Apples trying to get the map S4E09.png The fish catches the map S4E09.png Eagle snatching fish with map S4E09.png|You know it'll be a bad day when... Pinkie Pie takes a picture of the eagle catching the fish S4E09.png Apple Bloom blushing S4E09.png|Apple Bloom blushing. Applejack talking silently to Apple Bloom S4E09.png|No one sings that song except Twilight Sparkle. Big McIntosh and Applejack angry at Apple Bloom S4E09.png Pinkie Pie 'Say 'best siblings ever'!' S4E09.png The Apple siblings smiling for the camera S4E09.png|Hashtag: BestSiblingsEver Pinkie Pie 'Ooh, that's another keeper!' S4E09.png Applejack and Granny Smith on the raft S4E09.png Granny Smith assuring Applejack S4E09.png Apple family raft traveling down the river S4E09.png Granny Smith taking the helm S4E09.png Applejack sees the approaching cave S4E09.png Apple family raft nearing cave S4E09.png Granny Smith mentions "scariest cave in Equestria" S4E09.png Apple Bloom and Big Mac getting scared S4E09.png Granny Smith talking about the cave S4E09.png Pinkie Pie trembling S4E09.png Pinkie Pie "tell us more!" S4E09.png Scariest cave in Equestria S4E09.png Applejack getting scared S4E09.png Apple Bloom and Big Mac scared S4E09.png Pinkie Pie giddy clapping S4E09.png|Somepony's hyped for the scary part. Applejack pointing to cave S4E09.png Granny tells AJ not to question her elders S4E09.png AJ and Granny smiling for Pinkie S4E09.png Granny Smith feeling confident S4E09.png Applejack looking frightened S4E09.png Apple Bloom and Big Mac frightened S4E09.png|Here comes trouble. Apple family raft entering the cave S4E09.png|Best scary unidentifiable creature ever! Apples frozen and Pinkie humming S4E09.png Apple siblings glaring at Granny Smith S4E09.png Granny Smith meant to do that S4E09.png Granny Smith "unexpected adventure is good for the soul" S4E09.png Applejack tries to take over steering S4E09.png Applejack and Granny Smith at the helm S4E09.png Pinkie Pie smiling at AJ and Granny Smith S4E09.png Applejack pulls on steering wheel S4E09.png Granny Smith pulls on steering wheel S4E09.png Pinkie Pie long "hmmmm" S4E09.png Applejack snapping at Apple Bloom S4E09.png Apple Bloom surprised face S4E09.png Apple Bloom angry "hey!" S4E09.png Apple Bloom passing the blame to Big Mac S4E09.png Big McIntosh angry "hey!" S4E09.png Applejack "in charge of everything" S4E09.png Apple family fighting over steering wheel S4E09.png Steering wheel flying up S4E09.png|The Great and Powerful Applejack doesn't trust wheels. Steering wheel lands in river S4E09.png Eagle snatching duck with wheel around neck S4E09.png|"It's just been one 'a those days, y'know?" Applejack surrounded by family S4E09.png|Now look what you did Applejack! Big McIntosh glaring at Applejack S4E09.png Apple Bloom glaring at Applejack S4E09.png Granny Smith glaring at Applejack S4E09.png Applejack embarrassed S4E09.png Pinkie Pie has something to say S4E09.png|Completely unaware of the situation Pinkie Pie mentions the waterfall S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and Apples looking toward waterfall S4E09.png|Waterfall?! Apple family raft approaching waterfall S4E09.png|Oh no! Ducks flying in front of waterfall S4E09.png|How did the duck escape? Apple family panicking S4E09.png Apple family and raft plummeting S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and Apples going down waterfall S4E09.png Pinkie Pie ready with her camera S4E09.png Pinkie Pie takes photo with Apple Bloom S4E09.png|Pinkie, this is not the time.. Pinkie Pie takes photo with Granny Smith S4E09.png|...to take selfies... Pinkie Pie takes photo with Big McIntosh S4E09.png|...while on a waterfall... Pinkie Pie duckface photo with Applejack S4E09.png|...and...er.. Raft emerges from waterfall S4E09.png Apple family soaked S4E09.png Pinkie Pie floats onto raft S4E09.png Apple family raft collapsing S4E09.png|So much for the sugar-pine sap. Pinkie Pie's balloons pop S4E09.png|...And Pinkie's balloons. The Apples arrive The Apples walking while Pinkie is hopping S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and the Apples in front of Goldie's house S4E09.png Pinkie Pie looks at a note S4E09.png|What's this? Pinkie Pie holding the note S4E09.png Pinkie Pie "reading" the note S4E09.png Pinkie Pie giggling S4E09.png Applejack 'Maybe you could read...' S4E09.png|"Maybe you could read that one out loud?" Pinkie Pie 'Oh, right, sorry!' S4E09.png|"I wasn't even reading it! I was just seeing how pretty the paper is!" Pinkie Pie reading the note S4E09.png Pinkie Pie 'Oh, that's perfect!' S4E09.png Apple Bloom 'Why is that perfect' S4E09.png Pinkie Pie '...to get more scrapbook paper!' S4E09.png Pinkie Pie hopping S4E09.png Applejack '...fallin' apart like this' S4E09.png Applejack '...that I tore the wheel right off the raft' S4E09.png Granny Smith 'Should've let you take the wheel...' S4E09.png Apple Bloom '...the map got all wet' S4E09.png Big McIntosh 'I was the pony who' S4E09.png|"I was the pony who—" Granny Smith 'Now, now, Big Mac' S4E09.png |"Shush, Big Mac, we're paying you per word" Applejack 'She does not have to feel obliged to consider herself one' S4E09.png Granny Smith 'Sure as applesauce' S4E09.png Granny Smith hears Pinkie S4E09.png|She's back already? Pinkie Pie 'You guys are the best family ever!' S4E09.png|"You guys are the best family ever!" Applejack '...and now look at us' S4E09.png Pinkie Pie 'Now look at you!' S4E09.png Big McIntosh and Granny Smith looking at each other S4E09.png Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at each other S4E09.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E09.png|"You never gave up, even when things got tough!" Apple Bloom 'She does make a pretty good point' S4E09.png|"She does make a pretty good point." The Apples looking at Pinkie hopping S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack rolling S4E09.png|When you see it... Pinkie Pie 'And I wanna be an Apple more than ever!' S4E09.png|"And I wanna be an Apple more than ever!" Apple Bloom 'And we want you to be one too!' S4E09.png Meeting Goldie Delicious / Solving the genealogy mystery Pinkie says hello to Goldie Delicious S4E09.png Goldie 'Hello yourself!' S4E09.png|Goldie Delicious Goldie meets Pinkie and the Apples S4E09.png The Apples and Pinkie together S4E09.png|We're Apples! Applejack 'But we need your help finding out...' S4E09.png Goldie 'Well why didn't you say so' S4E09.png Granny Smith and Big McIntosh looking at each other S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack smiling while looking at each other S4E09.png|Oh boy! This is so exciting! Goldie trying to push through the door S4E09.png The Apples and Pinkie looking at Goldie S4E09.png|Uhh... Goldie 'I am sorry about this' S4E09.png Goldie trying to squeeze through the door S4E09.png|Poor cats are getting squished! Stuff coming out of the house S4E09.png Goldie 'Come on in!' S4E09.png|How are they supposed to get to the door? Pinkie Pie enters Goldie's house S4E09.png A lot of cats and stuffs in Goldie's house S4E09.png|Cats. Cats everywhere. Cats sitting on the books S4E09.png Cats looking with cat pictures in the background S4E09.png Cats on the staircase S4E09.png Cat throwing up a hairball S4E09.png|The prettiest one coughs up a hairball. Applejack notices horseshoes S4E09.png|Whoop! Goldie '...belonged to your great-great-great-great...' S4E09.png Apple Bloom pointing at the gingerbread house S4E09.png Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh looking at the gingerbread house S4E09.png|Last week's lunch Goldie walking towards two cats S4E09.png Goldie blowing the dusty cat S4E09.png Goldie pulling a book from the tower of books S4E09.png|Hey! Wait! Pinkie could do that too! The Apples see Goldie pulling a book S4E09.png|Is that book really that heavy? Goldie showing the book to the Apples S4E09.png Pinkie Pie looking at the mirror S4E09.png|Wooly Willy: Pinkie Edition. Goldie 'Oh, dear' S4E09.png|"Oh dear." Granny Smith 'What is it' S4E09.png|"What is it?" Pinkie Pie 'Am I not an Apple after all' S4E09.png Goldie 'The page is all smudged' S4E09.png The Apples and Goldie sees Pinkie disappointed S4E09.png|Now we'll never know. :( Goldie 'I don't think I can help you out after all' S4E09.png Pinkie Pie 'I'm just a little disappointed...' S4E09.png Applejack 'Well, I know for sure!' S4E09.png Pinkie Pie 'You can't know!' S4E09.png Applejack '...you're an Apple to the core!' S4E09.png|"It's obvious that you're an Apple to the core!" Granny Smith 'Darn tootin'!' S4E09.png|"Darn tootin'!" Apple Bloom 'Yes siree!' S4E09.png|"Yes siree!" Big McIntosh saying 'Eeyup!' S4E09.png|"Eeyup!" Family hug S4E09.png|I guess there IS a special connection between the Pie and Apple families! :D Pinkie Pie about to take a picture with her tail S4E09.png|Does Pinkie use tail extensions? Photograph of the family hug S4E09.png|Hashtag: BestFamilyHugEver Scrapbook containing the family pictures S4E09.png|There's the photo from the Scariest Cave Scrapbook going into Pinkie's mane S4E09.png|Nice storage! Pinkie Pie and the Apples on the wagon S4E09.png The Apples and Pinkie listening to Goldie talking S4E09.png More stuff coming out of Goldie's house S4E09.png|Sure you don't want to take some of these heirlooms? Big McIntosh 'Nnope' S4E09.png|"Nnope." Goldie waving her hoof S4E09.png|The cutest cat has fleas. The Apples and Pinkie singing the reprise S4E09.png|By now that song is probably stuck in your head, amirite? Framed photo of the Apples and Pinkie S4E09.png|Cute photo, but who took it? One of the cats, maybe? Goldie looking at her cat S4E09.png Applejack holding an umbrella S4E09.png|"You read the Burma-Shave signs this time, Applejack." Pinkie Pie and the Apples singing the reprise S4E09.png Epilogue Big McIntosh outside of the barn S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack with the journal S4E09.png Applejack looking at the journal S4E09.png Big McIntosh drops an umbrella on the ground S4E09.png Big McIntosh sees Apple Bloom emerge from the wagon S4E09.png Big McIntosh smiling S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack listening to Apple Bloom S4E09.png Apple Bloom hugging Pinkie S4E09.png Big McIntosh 'Eeyup!' S4E09.png Applejack about to grab the quill S4E09.png Apple Bloom pushes Applejack away from the quill S4E09.png|Hold on there, sis. Apple Bloom 'I'm good at makin' things sound excitin' S4E09.png|Remember me? Cutie Mark Crusader, making things sound exciting is my job. Applejack and Apple Bloom listening to Granny Smith S4E09.png|Now, hold on there young'un. Applejack preventing Big McIntosh from moving S4E09.png|Hold it Big Mac, this was my idea! The Apples arguing S4E09.png|The arguing of the Apples. Pinkie Pie looking at the Apples arguing S4E09.png Pinkie Pie 'Look at me!' S4E09.png|Look at me! I'm part of the Apple family too! Pinkie Pie "arguing" along with the Apples S4E09.png|I'm arguing! Argue, argue, argue! The sun S4E09.png|Bright sunny day. Shape of an apple core S4E09.png|Ain't no other family like them, they're Apples to the Core. Animatic Apple Family and Pinkie Pie begin their song S4E9.png Applejack we travel the road of generations S4E9.png Apple falls out of the wagon S4E9.png The seed grows into an apple tree S4E9.png Pinkie Pie eating an apple from the tree S4E9.png Applejack we sing our song 'cross the pony nation S4E9.png Applejack moves her hoof across the landscape S4E9.png Applejack holding a map of Equestria S4E9.png Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Big McIntosh singing S4E9.png Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Big McIntosh we're apples forever, apples together S4E9.png Pinkie Pie enjoying the ride S4E9.png Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie smile S4E9.png Apple Family getting rained on S4E9.png Apple Bloom and Applejack shield Pinkie Pie from rain S4E9.png Apple Bloom and Applejack hold umbrellas in the shape of an apple core S4E9.png Apple Bloom there's no place that I'd rather be S4E9.png Apple Bloom ...than traveling with my family S4E9.png Apple Bloom singing S4E9.png Apple Family traveling across the land S4E9.png Big Mac pushing through heavy winds S4E9.png Apple Family no matter what comes we will face the weather S4E9.png Apple Bloom and Applejack smile S4E9.png The sun takes the shape of an apple core S4E9.png Apple Family and Pinkie Pie as pirates S4E9.png Pinkie Pie pirate sidecick S4E9.png|Mr Smee! Granny Smith and Pinkie Pie reflections in water S4E9.png Granny Smith you're always welcome with your Apple kin S4E9.png Apple Family give the spotlight to Pinkie Pie S4E9.png|Here's Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie big smile S4E9.png Pinkie Pie group hug S4E9.png Pinkie Pie you're more kind than the color pink S4E9.png|"You're more fun than the color pink!" Pinkie Pie or balloons flying... S4E9.png Pinkie Pie ...over my favorite drink S4E9.png Pinkie Pie hugs the Apple Family S4E9.png Pinkie Pie pretending to swim in the air S4E9.png Pinkie Pie as we party across this land S4E9.png Pinkie Pie is an apple forever, an apple together S4E9.png Apple Family and Pinkie Pie Season 4 Sketch.png Apple Family and Pinkie Pie singing together S4E9.png Apple Family and Pinkie Pie traveling together S4E9.png Apple Family and Pinkie Pie head off toward the horizon S4E9.png Promotional Pinkie Pie Apple Pie promotional AJ and Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie and Applejack... COUSINS?!?! If so, then Apple Pie. Pinkie Pie reading promotional S4E09.jpg|Pinkie finds out whom is she related to. Pinkie Pie Apple Pie promotional Apple family photo.png|Is Sweetie Bot Applejack or is Applejack Sweetie Bot? Goldie Delicious S4E9.png|Hello! Goldie Delicious here.